


Big as a Smial

by Moonrose91



Series: Fluffy One-Shots [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breastfeeding, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bofur, Fluff, Fpreg, Surprise pregnancy, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilberry "Bilbo" Baggins and Bofur have a surprise coming.</p><p>(F/F Fpreg Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big as a Smial

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo is Bilberry Baggins, but her nickname is Bilbo.
> 
> Bofur is still Bofur.

Bilberry “Bilbo” Baggins had fought goblins, spiders, orcs, and wargs. She had also defeated them all.

She would _not_ be defeated by a little stomach bug!

Even if it made her throw up every day, at random points. She shivered a little as she felt Bofur’s callused hands brush against her neck before they gathered up Bilberry’s long honey curls. “Are ya _sure_ we don’t need to call that healer?” Bofur asked in that way of hers that suggested she was going to be doing it soon anyway.

“Yes! It is just a little stomach bug!” Bilbo protested and Bofur hummed a bit, rubbing Bilbo’s back before Bofur gently pressed a kiss to the back of Bilbo’s head.

“Whatever you say Bilberry,” Bofur mused quietly and Bilbo huffed before she was dry heaving over the toilet bowl.

* * *

“Pregnant?” Bilbo squeaked out while Bofur just stared at the healer, Mrs. Proudfoot.

“Pregnant,” she confirmed and Bilbo clutched at Bofur’s arm as she gasped softly.

“But…but…can…what?” Bofur protested, but Bilbo was giggling madly while Mrs. Proudfoot looked like she was the one pregnant, not Bilbo.

“Congrats. I’ll be up to check on you regularly. Dwarves are known for their stubbornness and their hard headedness and I want to make sure not too many of those traits move over to the babe,” she mused and nodded once before she left.

Bilbo then pounced on Bofur with a giggle. “Bofur, we’re going to be parents!” she squealed and that was enough to snap Bofur out of her stupor.

With a laugh, Bofur wrapped her arms around Bilbo’s waist and lifted her up before they twirled in a circle, laughing the entire time.

They continued laughing, even as Bofur collapsed on the ground and Bilberry leaned in for a kiss, which kept having to be broken through their giggles.

* * *

“I’m as big as a smial,” Bilberry complained as she frowned down at the slightly protruding baby bump that was peeking through her dress.

Bofur chuckled as she nuzzled Bilbo’s neck, earning a giggle from Bilbo as her mustache tickled under her chin. Bilbo wiggled in a very enticing manner against Bofur, all cuddly warmth and softness, though that baby bump was slightly hard. Bofur nuzzled against her neck again and Bilbo squealed.

“Bofur!”

Bofur chuckled and, in the back of her mind, began to wonder what it meant that Bilbo was already starting to show at fifty days.

* * *

“Oh,” Bilbo breathed and Bofur rushed over to her side.

“What, what?” Bofur asked, resisting the urge to shake her pregnant wife.

“I felt the baby move!” she exclaimed, smiling brightly up at Bofur.

Bofur who knelt down immediately in front of Bilbo and pressed her hands to the bump, as if she could feel something. “Hello little one, this is your Amad talkin’. Don’t give your Mama any trouble before you get out, all right?” Bofur stated and Bilbo laughed.

“Wait till yer out, and then you can do what you want,” Bofur added and Bilbo laughed louder at that, hugging Bofur’s head to the Bump, letting her Dwarf shift her head enough so her ear was pressed to the bump instead of her nose.

* * *

“That’s a lot,” Bofur stated as she eyed all the clothes and blankets that had been donated by the various Hobbit wives at the ‘baby shower.’

“Yeah. Well…it is up to the wife who did the planting to make the cradle,” Bilbo stated with a smile.

“The wife who did the _planting_?” Bofur asked with a grin.

Bilbo sniffed. “Dwarves have their sayings for this, we have our own,” she stated and swished her skirts slightly as she began to work on folding everything up.

Bofur grinned and ‘helped’ by wrapping her arms around Bilbo’s middle so her hands rested on the Bump to rub soothing circles while the baby fluttered under the Dwarf’s hands.

* * *

The cradle was beautiful, made of beautiful red oak, with the rolling hills of the Shire on one end and the Lonely Mountain on the other. The finish made it all seemingly glow and Bilbo let her fingers trace across the cradle before she turned to Bofur, mouth open, but unable to express her feelings.

It had taken Bofur thirty days, and Bilbo was even rounder, almost seeming ready to burst, and Bofur nuzzled Bilbo’s hair. “Glad you think so,” she mused softly and Bilbo sighed softly as she leaned into Bofur’s embrace.

* * *

Bilbo grunted as she scrabbled at the air in an attempt to, somehow, magically pull herself up that way.

In her final days, the bump had grown to the point where the other Hobbit lasses joked that there had to be at least two, if not more, in there. Bilbo had constantly refuted it by saying that it was the Dwarf blood.

Bofur had laughed at those jokes, as everyone knew there couldn’t be more than _one_ babe at a time!

Movements could be seen through Bilberry’s bump now, a hand or a foot, which always made Bofur wince, but Bilbo always laughed at her. Right now, however, Bofur was trying to choke back her laughter at the fact Bilbo was trying to pull herself by using the air.

“You know, instead of just sitting there and _laughing_ , you could _help_!” Bilbo snapped and Bofur stood up to help when Bilbo suddenly gasped.

Bofur’s mirth died and she ran over to Bilbo. “Bilberry, what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“My water just broke,” Bilbo answered softly and Bofur’s eyes widened before she began to help Bilbo up.

“Once I get you set up on the bed, I’ll run for the midwife,” Bofur promised and Bilbo nodded slightly.

They settled Bilbo on the prepped birthing bed and Bofur pressed a kiss to her wife’s forehead before she was running off.

* * *

Bofur stared open mouthed down at the girl in her arms while Bilbo held their boy. “How…there…what?” she asked softly as Bilbo cooed tiredly over her boy, who was suckling contentedly as Bilbo ran her finger along his slightly pointed ear.

“Twins are common in the Baggins line, but not the Tooks. Fifty-fifty really. What about Dwarves?” Mrs. Proudfoot asked as she guided Bofur into sitting next Bilbo, smiling happily at the pair as if they were her children by marriage and blood.

Bofur just squeaked a little and Bilbo chuckled. “Dwarves only have one at a time,” she explained.

“Ah, poor dear,” Mrs. Proudfoot murmured as she helped change the babes so Bilbo could nurse the girl while Bofur held the boy.

“What names have you picked?” she asked, even as Bofur just stared at the boy in her arms.

“Twins,” Bofur wheezed out and Bilbo laughed, even as the girl latched on happily.

* * *

_Thorin and Company,_

_Bofur and I are writing to inform you that we have two new additions to our family in the Shire. Our son, Baldur Baggins, and our daughter, Begonia Baggins, born on February 20…_

_We eagerly await your reply._

_With all due love and respect,_

_Bilberry “Bilbo” Baggins_

_Former Burglar_

* * *

“Two at _once_?” Bifur demanded the minute Bofur opened the door of the smial she shared with her wife.

Bofur couldn’t stop laughing, not even when Bilbo demanded to know what was so funny as she rocked their little ones to sleep after their ‘snack.’

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a note that said Fpreg didn't happen often.
> 
> I decided to write some.
> 
> Can be whatever you want, universe wise (A/B/O, whatever), but I leave that up to you, as there is nothing that explains how two women got together and one got pregnant.
> 
> Baldur means "strong, bold, dangerous."
> 
> Begonia is...really, that flower meaning sucks, but I needed a "B" name that was something I actually liked.
> 
> (Ironically, Bilbo/Bilberry came up with Baldur, while Bofur picked Begonia, as that is the only flower the Dwarf knows the name of.)


End file.
